Kamadeva and Rati
by Matzi
Summary: Chloe has a look on Nadine laptop and finds out that her partner was busy researching for Hindu gods. A bit of a history lesson, and maybe a confession.


**Fandom:** Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (PS4 2017)

 **Pairing:** Chloe Frazer & Nadine Ross

 **Summary:** Chloe has a look on Nadine laptop and finds out that her partner was busy researching for Hindu gods. A bit of a history lesson, and maybe a confession.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters for a few words :)**

 **A/N: I want to send a massive THANK YOU to my beta Citrineflame**

 **She is the best Beta I couldn't have asked for a better one :) Thank you for supporting me for almost 4 years now ;)**

* * *

 **Kamadeva and Rati**

It has been weeks since Chloe and Nadine left India with the much prized Tusk of Ganesha. The concept of being partners was still foreign to both women, but it was a welcome change to their daily routine.

It was another Friday afternoon with Chloe busy typing on her laptop and Nadine phoning possible sponsors to finance their next treasure hunt. Every now and then Chloe would glance at her partner to admire the dark skinned woman. Since their adventure through the mountains of India, she couldn't get the ex-mercenary out of her head.

 _It was just a friendship._

Or so she tried to convince herself, but making silly excuses to prolong their evenings together only made her feel like a fool.

"Hey!"

Nadine waited until the fortune hunter's eyes traveled the short distance to meet hers. "You need some help?" she nodded with a smirk. The phone calls may have temporarily preoccupied her, but she caught Chloe staring at her, again.

Chloe smiled and looked down at her laptop. She had been caught, but she would not give her partner the satisfaction. "No," she shook her head and looked back at Nadine with a wider smile, "I was just wondering how to tell you that there's a spider in your hair." She laughed wholeheartedly as her partner jumped up and ran to the mirror across the room."Seriously?! Chloe said through uncontrollable laughter, "are you telling me the big bad Nadine Ross is scared of spiders?"

Nadine watch the mirror's reflection of Chloe enjoying the moment, a bit too much. "No," she turned calmly, stepping closer to the other woman, "but the 'big bad' Nadine Ross hates it when the 'wannabe funny' Chloe Frazer makes fun of her hair," she said through gritted teeth.

Chloe held her breath as she watched Nadine close the distance between them quicker than she could register. Then the other woman was right in front of her face. "The big bad Nadine Ross is scared of nothing," Nadine said pointedly, and stared the other woman down before returning to her chair to sit again. Chloe finally let go of the breath she was holding.

 _It's just a friendship._

Later that night when Nadine was in the kitchen preparing dinner, she heard Chloe complaining in the living room. "Shit, not again!" was followed by a loud sound of the laptop getting slammed closed.

"Nadine," Chloe yelled, "I forgot to charge my laptop again and my charger is at home. I'm gonna use your laptop."

Nadine rushed out of the kitchen to get to her laptop first, only to find Chloe staring wide eyed at the laptop screen.

"Hindu gods, huh?" Chloe grinned.

Nadine blushed, "Well, I was just wondering if Shiva's family could get even more complicated than you told me."

Chloe's smile grew at her friend's interest. "Tell me, what is your conclusion? What did you find out about Shiva and his family?"

"Okay, so Shiva was not always married to Parvati. Parvati is the mother of his kids, Ganesha and Kartikeya. Before Parvati he was married to Sati. Unfortunately Sati died and Shiva started to meditate. Sati though was reborn in Parvati so technically he was always married to the same woman. Anyway, Parvati tried to get through to her husband but failed. Eventually she did and got married again. Shiva was away very often so Parvati decided she needed someone to keep her safe. That's how she formed Ganesha. When Shiva came home he beheaded Ganesha but due to Parvati's pain he promised her to bring him back with the head of the next passing living creature. That's how according to a myth Ganesha got his elephant head," Nadine finished.

"Not bad, but you're missing something." Chloe teased as she stepping closer to Nadine, just like the other woman did before.

"No, I don't think so," Nadine shook her head slightly, and looked at her partner confidently.

"Yeah, I think you did," Chloe said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be, Frazer?" Nadine stood a little taller with her hands on her hips..

"Ka-ma-de-va," Chloe said slowly. She inched closer to Nadine. "You know," she whispered, "the god of...

...desire…

...attraction…

...sensuality…

...sexuality…

...love..?"

She watched as Nadine closed her eyes, and Chloe used the moment to admire the woman's lips.

 _It's just a friendship._

Suddenly, a smile appeared on the darker woman's face. "Well," she drawled, opening her eyes and lifting her chin, "maybe it's the reason why you've been staring at me the whole night."

"Yeah, right!" Chloe gave a playful shovel to Nadine's shoulder. "To be honest, I like Rati more than Kamadeva," Chloe tried to change the subject as they stood in the middle of the room, staring at each other.

"And why is that?" Nadine asked curiously, as she tried to read the woman in front of her. It didn't help that were still within each other's personal space. Close enough that her eyes would drop down to Chloe's full lips.

"Because," she said softly as she leaned in closer, "Rati is a..." Nadine closed the remaining space and pressed her lips against the other woman's lips.

It started as gentle kiss that quickly grew heated. Chloe heard a soft moan, not knowing if it escaped Nadine's or her own throat. Frankly, she didn't care. It only served to spur her on. She pulled Nadine closer and linked her arms behind the other woman's neck, not wanting to let her go.

As Chloe pulled away, she couldn't help but giggle. "You know, none of this would have happened if you just simply said that Shiva struck down Kamadeva as he tried to hit Shiva with the arrow that would make him fall in love with Parvati."

Nadine frowned and tilted her head. "Are you serious?"

Chloe's laugh grew louder which earned her a shove harder than the one before.

Nadine smiled, shaking her head with amusement. "You're such a fricken smartass!"

"Oh, come on," Chloe attempted to grab Nadine's hand. "You love it!" she said playfully.

"No, no I don't."

"Yeah, yeah you do."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

Nadine sighed. "So, Kamadeva and Rati?" She meant it as a question, but it sounded more like a statement.

Chloe smiled.

 _It's just a friendship._

Or so that's what Nadine was now trying to figure out.


End file.
